The Aurora Deception
by MadMaukh
Summary: Orblitzer (Spherelitzer) finds himself in a bit of trouble.


**All resemblances to real or unreal players are merely coincidental and all a product of your imagination. Honestly, who'd bother to slander Orblitzer.**

"Jesus, What'd you do to piss them off?" yelled the TR medic, as electromagnetically propelled rounds came whistling passed his head.

They were crouching behind a toppled server for cover. An abandoned analysis lab, cut off from their squad, things looked grim for them.

His comrade, a nearby heavy. "Don't look at me, I didn't say anything."

Around them, lay the foolish remains of the breaching NC squad. Their logos, once proudly a blue and yellow shield were mostly covered in their own blood.

A shrike rocket went past their heads. The typical tell-tale CLUNK, CLUNK, of an NC max could be heard.

"Fuck, max. That's it, I'm calling for backup." Said the heavy assault trooper, checking his weapon.

The heavy hit his radio: "This is JUGA squad lead. We've got enemy squads on the ground and are pinned in primary. Requesting immediate backup!"

He then popped up and fired, MSW-R rounds clattering away. He ran dry and ducked behind cover to reload.

The medic covered him, firing his T1U, on the approaching NC. His bullets found their mark on an invisible body, causing a flicker of blue light and revealing a NC infilitrator. Behind him an NC engineer opened fire, whilst a medic dragged their friend behind their lines.

The medic fired in short bursts, keeping the NC across the walkway pinned.

Return fire from the NC chipped at his shields, causing a red flare of their own, the medic ducked behind cover.

"At least an engi and probably a whole squad." The medic reported.

"Fuck! Noot! Tell me you've got something!"

Static crackled over the radio.

"Damn, I think they got him."

He tried his other squad members. Out of a squad of 6, only him and the medic seemed to be alive.

"Alpha 4 here, I got your pos, inbound, eta zero-five."

"How many mags you got?"- Spherelitzer asked the medic. The medic tapped a spare magazine against the side of his white helmet.

He replied: "Last mag."

Spherelitzer checked his own ammo, Nothing, just what was in the gun..

Poking his head over cover, he was rewarded by the crack of a NC bolt driver.

"Infil's back up: fuck."

He looked at the medic, received a nod.

Spherelitzer unslung his ASP launcher. "Well, if you're good at taking out aircraft…"

In one smooth motion, he popped up and fired. On the other side, a group of enemy infantry made their push. The rocket slammed into the middle, right into an NC heavy assault soldier, dismembering him completely. The infantry around him hit the floor, exposed on the walkway: The TR medic behind Spherelitzer started firing.

Over the radio, a frantic call came in: "Enemy lib has me pinned! Can't shake him! Shit! Tank Buster!"

Spherelitzer dropped the launcher and pulled his sidearm, leaping over the bullet ridden server they'd been hiding behind and charged the building.

An NC medic, dazed by the rocket, turned to face him, finger tightening on the trigger of a Reaper class assault rifle.

The emperor in spherelitzer's hand coughed three times and the medic fell, shields flickering.

Spherelitzer made it across halfway, when a silhouette framed the door, it was another NC heavy assault.

Out of nowhere, the crack of a sniper rifle sounded. The NC heavy dropped, and Spherelitzer turned to see Noot, the squad infiltrator, on the roof supported by the equally bloodied engineer beside him. He was enveloped in the green glow as nanites coursed through his blood stream.

"Sup fellas, you leave the door open again?" asked Axis.

"That's how you get strays, you know. Here, have some ammo." He chucked an ammo pack down to Spherelitzer, who caught it with one hand and started reloading his LMG.

Spherelitzer was relieved to see the JUGA leader; bloodied but unbowed, he was even more relieved to see the ammo, really. The sniper groaned, as the engineer set him down on the roof.

"Ran out of medkits, had to use a restorative." Noot said casually as nanites rebuilt his body, emulsifying him in a green glow.

Spherelitzer heard a sound behind him: CLUNK CLUNK, and saw a giant hulking chunk of blue come rushing up the stairways: Spherelitzer was still reloading, and exposed.

"Fuck. Uuuh Aaaxis!"

The Republic heavy tried to make a break back to the other side of the bridge, but a pair of blasts from the dual scatter cannons cut him off.

He swore he could hear laughter from the NC max as it closed on him. Spherelitzer gritted his teeth for the inevitable.

The crack of the Archer resounded, the mechanized behemoth cocked its head involuntarily.

The laughter changed to a roar as it advanced on the trapped TR heavy. Axis reloaded his archer and took another shot.

The wall next to the max sparked, Axis had missed.

Spherelitzer was done for, the max turned towards him ready to fire.

Just then, a jolt shook the building, the heavy could hear creaking as the bridges took on the impact of something massive.

The NC max, oblivious to his surroundings crossed through the doorway onto the bridge. As he did so, a giant pile of snow fell on top of him. The max fell onto his back, exoskeleton whirring and seizing. There was so much snow, you could barely see the tips of his scattercannons, firing ineptly.

Wreckage and debris rained all around. Looks like the HMRR gal had made It here after all, albeit in pieces.

Unable to believe his luck, the TR heavy stood there stunned, but the increasingly high pitched whine coming under the snow shocked him out of his moment of awesome. Thinking quickly, he pulled out a frag grenade, pulled the pin and dropped it on the pile. It looked like a little red cherry on top of a vanilla muffin.

"Fire in the hole," he yelled,running past the max into the secondary building where the NC squad once stood.

The muffled explosion put an end to the whine.

Spherelitzer blew out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding. As he relaxed and started to check his equipment, a voice made him freeze.

"Hell, it's about time." There, casually standing against the wall, was an NC heavy.

"I think we should have a little chat about your new friends." said Aintpro.


End file.
